Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., ocean, large lakes). Marine geophysical survey systems frequently use a plurality of sensor streamers (long cables), which contain one or more sensors to detect energy emitted by one or more sources. Some marine geophysical survey systems include cables or nodes secured at the bottom of the marine environment. Deployment of sensor streamers and sources often utilizes additional equipment, such as paravanes, lead cables, and lateral or depth control devices.
Any equipment that operates in water, particularly equipment that operates in the ocean in warm equatorial environments, is subject to fouling by various sea creatures, such as barnacles, mussels, oysters, algae, tubeworms, and bacterial slime (collectively referred to as “marine growth”). Marine growth increases weight of equipment, and also increases drag. The additional weight and increased drag may increase fuel cost to tow the equipment through the water, and in some cases may interfere with operation of the equipment itself.